onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zushi Zushi no Mi
The Zushi Zushi no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to manipulate gravity around a chosen location at will by sending gravitational forces. It was eaten by Issho, better known as Admiral Fujitora. Etymology * is a Japanese onomatopoeia representing the sound of footfalls by something heavy. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit is that it allows the user to create an incredibly powerful gravitational force which few things can withstand. The user is able to move living things and objects with little effort, ranging from small rocks to a massive Marine battleship. The range of the gravity field is incredibly large, as it can pull down meteors from outer space. Issho can create both vertical and horizontal forces that go in any direction, effectively giving him a form of telekinesis. He is also capable of forcing things upward and navigating them in the air as though they were floating. People and objects are capable of resisting the force if they are strong enough to maintain a hold on their current location. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage He first used this power to create a gravitational force of such intensity that it caused the swindlers to be pressed heavily against the floor, which caved in to create a gigantic hole as a result. Later, he used immense amounts of gravity to accomplish other feats, such as summoning a meteor to fall from the sky. After the battle against Law with Doflamingo, he used his power to increase gravity on one point to pin Law to the ground and immobilize him. He can also reverse gravity to create a circular barrier around him which repels attacks. As a testament of his power, he stated that the meteor he brought down was merely to test his strength. This was proven further much later, when he was shown capable of levitating all of the rubble on the entire island of Dressrosa. He usually unsheathes his sword in order to create the gravitational forces. He is also able to use his powers to levitate and move materials such as a battleship or a rock, similar to Shiki's Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, and use the rock as a platform to stand on to levitate; though unlike Shiki's power, Fujitora's is not hindered by the necessity of having to touch the target beforehand, and he can affect both living and inanimate objects. Techniques * : Fujitora's signature technique. Fujitora can manipulate the gravitational forces by channeling his Devil Fruit's ability through his sword. He can send the gravitational forces by swinging or just simply moving his sword. The direction of the gravitational forces can be upwards, downwards, or sideways. He has been shown to only use one at a time so far. It was first used against the thugs of the Donquixote Pirates by manipulating gravitational forces downwards. However, this technique wasn't named until his fight against Sabo. ** : Fujitora generates immense levels of gravitational forces around him that push out horizontally, which knock away anything including his enemies, buildings, trees, and whatever else that is unfortunate enough to be in the attack radius. The force is so strong that it easily destroys the ground and buildings, reducing them to rubble. While using this technique, the gravitional force generates black lightning around Fujitora. The name of this technique is a reference to Issho's epithet, Fujitora, which means wisteria tiger. It was first used against Sabo in Dressrosa. References Navigation es:Fruta Zushi Zushi pl:Tup-Tupnięciowoc Category:Paramecia